A New Family
by jkamryn789
Summary: After the events of "Not A Loud", Lincoln is taken to his biological family after a DNA test, much to the grief and depression of the Loud family.
1. An Ordinary Day

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a fan-made story, and a good majority of the material is not supposed to be seen as canon. The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Viacom. ****Enjoy!**

Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the Loud family. As the only boy with white hair, Lincoln goes through some tough times with his sisters, but they always make up. However, today would be the last day Lincoln ever spent time with them.

It was a pretty standard day in the Loud household. Lincoln was reading comic books in his room in peace.

"Ahh, what a fine day to read comics. The best part is this is a new issue." he said.

When suddenly, Leni came bursting in.

"Lincoln! Like, can you put on this shirt for me? I need to see if it fits you." Leni announced, while holding the shirt in question.

"Sure." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln got out of his bed and put on the shirt.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! You look totes cute!" she cheered happily.

"Thanks." he said in awe.

He then heard the twins arguing.

"Let go!" Lola yelled.

"No, you get off it!" Lana backtold.

They then formed a fight cloud. Fists, feet, and other objects came flying out the cloud gust.

Lincoln ran over and broke up the two.

"Okay, what's the matter now?" he asked.

"Lana took one of my tiaras!" Lola blamed.

"And you took one of my hats!" She yelled in outrage.

"Okay, now you both grntly hand the belongings back to each other." Lincoln insisted the two.

They both handed each headwear back to its owner."

"Good, are you both sorry?" Lincoln said.

The twins nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new issue of Muscle Fish to read." Lincoln made clear.

Lincoln went back to his room, and began the comic. After 57 minutes, he completed it, and thought it was pretty good, although he couldn't wait for the new issue.

Lincoln then started to wonder...

"Remember that family me and Clyde spied on and thought were my real parents?"

(flashback to "Not a Loud" where Lincoln and Clyde spot a white-haired couple, and their daughter that shared alot of traits from Lincoln's sisters.)

"Well, I still wonder if they are actually my real family." he pondered.


	2. The Beginning

Lincoln then made his way downstairs, seeing his mom and dad on the couch, watching some sort of judge show.

"Hey, Rita? Lynn Sr?" Lincoln quietly started.

"What is it, sport, and why did you call us by our real names?" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Well, that's what this is about. remember that family I thought was my real family?" the white-haired boy asked nervously.

"Yeah. What about them?" Rita said, a little confused.

"I'm still a little skeptical on if that family is mine or not." Lincoln said.

"But Lincoln, we gave birth to you." Lynn Sr. reassured him.

"I still wanna find out." Lincoln moaned.

"Lincoln, believe us!" Mr. Loud begged.

"Rita, can you call them?" Lincoln asked his mom in determination.

"Well, I guess we will do this for you." Rita said.

"Okay." Lincoln cheered.

"But, how will we reach out to them?" Rita asked.

The middle child then pulled out their phone number written on the notepad he and Clyde used while inspecting families.

"How'd you get this, son?" Lynn Sr. asked him, stunned and confused.

"Simple. We used cameras." Lincoln told the two.

"Okay, we will contact them." Rita promised Lincoln.

"Got it!" Lincoln replied, and he went upstairs.

Rita dialed the exact number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" said the dad Lincoln thought was his.

"Oh, hi." Rita replied.

"So, why did you call, mate?" the man said.

"Well, we have a child named Lincoln Loud. He thinks that he might be part of your family, as he has white hair like you." Rita said

"That's crazy! He has white hair like us? Cool! Me and my wife have white hair, too!" the man complimented.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you could meet us at the Royal Woods DNA laboratory downtown." Rita suggested.

"Well, sure. Despite how ridiculous that kind of sounds, we'll be there." the man promised.

"Good, see you there tomorrow." Rita said.

Rita then hung up.


	3. The Sisters Find Out

Lola was evesdropping on the whole call.

"Mommy, what was that call about?" Lola asked.

Rita had to think of the best excuse she could.

"None of you business, honey." Rita blurted out.

Lola wanted to know what was going on. She asked Lori if she could start up another sister meeting, and she did.

Lori slapped her shoe on the desk.

"Okay girls, Lola had found out something about Lincoln pretty worrysome." Lori announced.

The other 8 sisters started to whisper to each other, a little off-put by this.

"Lola, tell them." Lori said.

"Okay so about Lincoln, I think another family is planning to own him." Lola announced.

The sisters gasped, all stunned.

"We gotta go get an explination." Luan suggested.

The sisters all went to Lincoln's room and burst open the door.

"Girls? W-What are you doing here?" Lincoln questioned them.

"What is this 'you're getting taken to another family' thing all about?" Luna questioned him.

"Well, last week, me and Clyde were both investigating families, and we s-spotted one, that m-might as well be my r-real parents." Lincoln quivered.

The sisters gasped again, this time even louder, and a few tears formed in some of their eyes.

"But, how?" Lynn said.

"Well, they had white hair like me, and thwy were pretty young for their age, possibly in their 20's." Lincoln told them all.

"But, how will you prove that?" Lucy said, with a single teardrop running down her cheek.

"They are g-going to do a DNA t-test on our parents, anf thise parents."

At this point the sisters were in tears. They ran over and hugged him tight.

"If you leave us all, just remember we love and care for you, bro!" Lana told her older brother.


	4. The DNA Test

It was morning at the Loud residence, and the Loud parents were just getting dressed, ready for the dread that was their DNA test.

"Well, honey, are you ready?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yep, I just have to get Lincoln." Rita replied.

Rita went upstairs to get Lincoln.

"Lincoln?" Rita whispered.

"Yes?" he yawned.

"It's time for the DNA test you needed." she told him.

"Okay, let me get dressed." he replied.

After he got dressed, Rits called the others.

"Girls?" Rita yelled.

They ran in a group to their mom.

"I'm taking Lincoln to his DNA test to find his real family. This is probably one of the last times you will see him. If there is anything you wanna tell him, you better tell him now." Rita explained.

"Goodbye, Lincoln..." the sisters said in a depressing monotone union.

Lincoln gave a small wave goodbye, as the sisters started tearing up. He and the parents went into Vanzilla and started driving. It felt like forever and the parents were so distracted by the fact Lincoln would leave their family, he had the chance to call Clyde on his walkie-talkie to announce to him the news.

"Come in, Clyde..." Lincoln started on the device's speakers.

"Yes, Lincoln?" Clyde responded.

"Do you remember that family we investigated a few weeks back?" Lincoln explained.

"Yes. What about them?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Well, my parents are going to a DNA test to see if they realky are my biological parents." Lincoln replied.

"That sounds a little nerving, do you think you're ready for the results afterwards?" Clyde asked.

"Umm, I think so." Lincoln then said.

At last the three made it to the official Royal Woods DNA Laboratory Center building. Lincoln said one last thing to Clyde before ghe call ended.

"Well, I have to go." Lincoln told his best friend.

"Tell me how it went, okay?" Clyde said.

"Okay." Lincoln replied, and he hung up.

Wheb the three walked through thr lab doors, they saw to of Lincoln's potential parents at the waiting room. The husband, who wore a dark blue sweater, and brown jeans, and had white hair, and the wife, who wore a teal shirt, khaki pants, black earrings, and a pink purse and also had white hair like the husband. They were both looking at Rita and Lynn Sr. in surprise.

"Oh, you're here!" the husband said, in a British accent.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said the wife.

"I'm Stephen." the husband announced.

"And, I'm Sophie." the wife added.

"We're the Smiths!" the two said in union.

"Nice to meet you." said Lynn Sr.

"Ms. Loud and Ms. Smith, please report to the lab." the speakers boasted out.

"Come on, Lincoln." Rita told her son at stake.

They all walked over to a guide.

"Hey there, I'm you guide. Is this your first time here?" a man in reading glasses said, holding a clipboard.

The moms nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you wherw the lab is." said that man, as he lead the two over.

They all went to that lab, to meet a woman in a lab coat and goggles, testing out different DNA samples.

"Greetings, and welcome to the laboratory. Why did you come for service?" said the scientist.

"You see, this boy here thinks this woman is his real mother. I was wondering if you can do a test to see who he belongs to." Rita explained.

"Very well." the scientist replied, as ahe got tubes from a nearby beaker collection.

"Excyse me, little boy, may you please sput in this tube?" the women directed Lincoln.

"S-s-sure." Lincoln stuttered.

He spat in the tube, and the women put the tube aside. She then got two more tubes. She gave one to Rita and one to Sophia.

"May you two spit in these tubes?" she directed the two.

"Okay." they both replied, and they both did so. The women then gathered the tubes.

"In a few hours, the results will come out. Please go back in the waiting room for these results." the women instructed.

The three walked back to the waiting room, and waited for a few hours for the results. The scientist put the spit wads in a machine, and the hunk of metal did its work. It was nearly nighttime, and the results finally came.

"Your results." the women said, as she handed out the paper.

The results completely stunned Rita. Lincoln and Sophie's DNA were a perfect match, and hers was off by a majority of numbers. She was brought to tears by this.

"Well," Rita started.

"What is it?" the others questioned, as they looked at the paper.

They saw the paper, and Lynn Sr. had a completely shocked expression on his face.

"So, this means I'm part of Sophie's family?" Lincoln pondered.

"Yes..." Rita said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well mate, we'll see you tomorrow! We'll pick you up at 9:30 am. in the morning" Stephen said, and the couple left the building.

Lincoln and his "parents" left the building, his "parents" still totally stunned and let down.

"So Rita, w-what will I have to d-do when we get h-home?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, h-honey, tomorrow you will pack your t-things. Tomorrow we will throw a c-ceremony all say out g-goodbyes as you walk to their car and d-drive off." Rita planned out.

The three then drove off to the house, as Linciln was thinking about how his sisters would react.


	5. That Night

The three finally reached the house, and it was nighttime already. Rita jas partially stopped crying, as mascara was scattered on her face. They had just got out of Vanzilla.

"Be ready for tommorow, Lincoln, and remember to get a good night's sleep. You have a big day ahead of you" Rita told Lincoln.

"Okay..." he said. Lincoln had a few small but noticable tears coming down his face.

When Lincoln got to his bed, he couldn't get rest. He was thinking about his parents and sisters, and how they would survive without him. These led to a whole stream of tears coming down his cheeks, as he cried himself to sleep, with his plush rabbit in his hand. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. called the girls down.

"Girls!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

The girls looked very nervous and in a bad mood, as if a promotinal event at the Royal Woods mall had just ended.

"So girls, we have some very, very saddening news to tell you all." Rits started.

"Is it about Lincoln?" Lana said.

"Yes." Rita said.

"It turns out that family on the phone, that was Lincoln's actual family." Lynn Sr. told them all.

All the sisters gasped in shock, some even started crying and sobbing at the news.

"What is going to happen, then?" wondered Lucy.

"Sadly, Lincoln is going to be taken away by his true parents, and we are going to host a ceremony to tell him goodbye." Lynn Sr. explained.

"That's like, so terrible!" Leni shouted.

"Get some rest. You don't wanna let him go lonely." Rita said.

The sisters went upstairs and in their respective rooms. That night they couldn't sleep either because they wanted Lincoln to stay. But they eventually fell asleep.


	6. Preparing a Farewell Party

The parent woke up very early in the morning, which was at 4:00. When they got out of bed, they woke all 10 of the sisters up, telling them what they were going to do. Lori and Leni would decorate the front yard. Luna and Luan would be in charge of the music and speeches, Lynn and Lucy would prepare the food, Lana and Lola would get gifts, and Lisa and Lily would take photos. They all got out of bed and started preparation on the event.

Lori and Leni got many decals, such as streamers, balloons, orange honeycombs, plastic plates and silverware and a banner holding big, cardboard letters reading "FAREWELL LINCOLN" on it.

"These were literally all the good decorations I could get." Lori said. She started hanging up all the decals on the trees with no problem.

"I got this cute banner at the mall. Now Lori, how you spell 'farewell' again?" Leni, said, now piled in the cardboard letters. Lori let out a groan and helped her out.

Luna had ger piano ready. "Alright. 1, 2, 3, 4." she counted, and started to recite the song on the paper just hovering a few inches away from the piano keys.

Luan was also reciting, but she was lookibg for some inspirational quotes from a book.

"Okay, I think this one will work." She stated, as she sprayed her mouth with mouth spray, cleared her voice, and started copying word-for-word on the paper.

Lynn was making a cake, as well as burgers, chicken, spicy subs, and spahetti, as well as preparing drinks, while Lucy was busy making things like, ice cream, party mix, rice, garlic bread, and pizza.

"I made all these yummy treats for my pal, Lincoln." Lynn told her, as she kept doing her best at cooking more goodies.

"I might contact the spirits to help me finigh off this ice cream." said Lucy, in her signature monotone voice.

"Weird!" Lynn shouted.

Lana and Lola were with their parents shopping on the web for things Lincoln might like as souveniers.

"Do you think he'll like these Ace Savvy plushes?" Lana asked.

"I think he'll like that rare Christmas issue he and that girl he's now friends with fought over at the comic store" Lola preferred.

"How about we buy both?" she suggested.

"Good idea." Lola told her.

Lisa was finding an old camera in the basement.

"This might do the trick." she said with her lisp. "Now all I need to do is find some batteries."

Lily was dressed in a blue bird costume.

"Tweet tweet!" Lily cawed.

"Awww!" Lisa cooed.

At last, the setup was comolete, and it was only 7:30.

"Okay, we all have to stay here until Lincoln comes down, then the party starts, got it?" Rita said.

"Got it." the sisters responded.


	7. Goodbye Lincoln

Lincoln heard his alarm clock ringing. He got out of bed, remembering today was his dinal day with Lynn Sr. and Rita, as well as his sisters. He got dressed and went downstairs, with notes reading to go outside. Rita heard Lincoln's footsteps.

"He's coming!" Rita said, and everyone gathered at the door. Lincoln then opened the door, greeted by his sisters.

"Hey Lincoln..." the sisters all said.

Lincoln noticed all the decorations, as well as the banner hung on the trees.

"Oh, hi girls." Lincoln responded in an almost monotone voice.

"Come sit at the table, hon." Lynn Sr. told him.

Lincoln did exactly so. The rest if the sisters and Rita followed suit.

"So, you're leaving today, aren't you." Lucy asked.

"Yeah..." Lincoln replied.

"Well, brah, while you spend you last moments here, have some food." Luna said.

The food was laid out straight on a table across from the dining table.

All the Louds went over with their paper plates to get their meals. Lincoln got himself a pizza, a drumstick, and a hamburger, as well as a juice box.

"So, Lincoln, who is your new family?" questioned Lola.

"Well, their names are Stephen Smith and Sophie Smith, and they are pretty nice people." Lincoln explained.

"But wait, if you're gone, who will help me with my pageant training?" Lola asked, with a few tears running down her face.

"Mom, maybe?" Lincoln told her.

"Here is a gift." Lana said, also slightly sobbing.

It was a package with orange wrapping, and a tag that had "To: Lincoln/From: Your Sisters" written on it. Lincoln opened it to see a few Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish novelties, a good supply of comic books, and another pair of "victory undies" perched inside the box.

"Awww. thanks!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Welcome, Linc." Lori said.

The family had just finished their food, and now Luan was just about to start her speech.

"May everybody please pay attention to Luan Loud." Leni asked.

Luan pulled out her paper and cleared her voice. Luna began playing a sad song on her piano.

"Lincoln Loud, a staple in our family for 11 years straight. He has helped us through many tuff times, and knows how to handle us in ways we can't. Sometimes we treat him terribly, but in the end, we forgive him. Lincoln is a brother unlike any other, and we live him that way."

Everyone started clapping, when a car pulled up at the house, which were Stephen and Sophie Smith, ready to pick up their real son.

"Hello Linc, packed your things mate?" Stephen announced to the family.

Lincoln ran upstairs and found all his suitcases. and packed things he needed like some clothes, his calendar, his phone, his Muscle Fish clock, his school supplies, and his labtop, but also things dear to him like Bun-Bun, his comics he already owned, his video gsme console, his toy robot, his walkie-talkie, his Glob Man poster, his trophy from Making the Case, and his portrait of him with his 10 sisters, which made him slightly sob at the sight of it. Lincoln went downstairs, seeing his secondary family lined up across the pathway, all of which are also in tears.

"Ready." Lincoln stated, as began his march to the Smith's car. Lori was the first to say her final words to the white-haired boy, as mascara was splattered around her cheels from her immense crying.

"Lincoln, despite how much attention I give to my phone, I love you with all my heart, no matter how mean I am to you." Lori said, as she gave Lincoln a kiss to the forehead.

"It's okay Lori, you were always my role model." Lincoln said. Now Leni was next.

"Lincoln, please don't go! If you do, who will help me test out my dresses?" Leni said.

"Maybe a mannequin?" Lincoln suggested her.

"It just wont be the same!" Leni shouted. She also gave him a forehead kiss, as he walked over to Luna.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing. My one and only brother, leaving us!" Luna said, as she broke down crying.

"Luna, calm down! You'll still have a soft spot in my life." Lincoln reassured her.

Luna took a few sniffs. "I would've wrote a song for you, Linky." Luna said, as she hugged him.

"It's okay. I love you." Lincoln said, as he encountered his fourth sister, Luan.

"This is no joke, Lincoln. I really care for you and want you to stay!" Luan said.

"I wish I could, but the time has come. You did a beautiful job with your speech, though." Lincoln told the joker.

"Take care, Lincoln." Luan said, as she ruffled his head in a playful manner.

Right before Lincoln could approach Lynn, she sprang out and gave Lincoln a giant bear hug. She was crying the hardest out of any of the sisters, with tears rolling down her freckled cheeks.

"Oh Lincoln, you won't believe how much I'll miss you! You've been a huge part of my life, little bro!" Lynn exclaimed.

Lincoln gently stoked her thick, brown hair. "Lynn, it's okay. I will miss you very much, too. You've always been one of my favorite sisters, no matter how ruff our bond gets. When I'm getting bullied, you're always to keep me safe and sound." Lincoln said, with tears sprouting from his eyes, too.

Lynn hugged him tighter. "You're always number one" she said, as she let him go, still sobbing.

Small tears were running down Lucy's pale face as Lincoln approached her.

"Remember Lincoln, even though I won't be with you in person, I will always be in the spirits if you need me." Lucy said.

Lincoln wiped a few of her tears away. "I promise to contact you when I can." Lincoln responded.

Next up were the twins.

"Come here, Lana and Lola." he called se he kneeled down. They came from both ends and hugged him on each side.

"Lincoln, you can't go!" they said in union.

"Who will break up our fights?" Lana questioned.

"I have a little advice for you two." Lincoln directed them as they came closer.

"Maybe try to get along for a little bit, and brawls won't as often" Lincoln said.

The twins buried their heads in his shirt and cried again.

"We love you, Linky." they both said together, as Lincoln moved on to Lisa.

"Lincoln, I don't usually do this often, but..." Lisa started, as she then started hysterically crying like a real 4-year-old, tears spewing out her eyes like a fountain.

"Lisa, Lisa! Calm yourself!" Lincoln told her, as she finally stopped.

"It's okay, I'll come back to visit occasionally" he saud, patting her head.

Lisa took of her glasses to wipe her eyes off, and took some pieces if paper out hrer pocket. "Here are some pictures I took during the party." Lisa said, as Lincoln took the pictures and walked over to the last sister, Lily.

Lily was crying like any regular baby, all while babbling "Winkon" in the process.

Lincoln cratled the little infant. "Don't worry Lily, you big brother will always be with you in your heart." Lincoln said, as he lightly pushed the place Lily's heart is located, as she giggled a bit."

Lincoln saw the pets weeping in sadness. He gave the four a hug, as well as a few treatd for each one.

At this point he had reached the Smith's car, and got in as the car started back up. The sisters were starting to cry harder and harder as Lincoln got closer to leaving. The parents started to cry at the scene also, and the pets began howling, as if a full moon had just come out.

Lincoln rolled down the window, and waved to the people that matters to him for over a decade, as they all started to sing "Lincoln Loud, the Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around" in a choir between their tears. By the time they finished the song, the car finally started pulling away, and the sisters were crying their hardest, and the pets were howling louder. Lincoln was also starting to tear up, too.

"WE ALL LOVE YOU LINCOLN!" the family shouted as loud as they could.

After a few inches, they disappeared, and tears were forming more in his eyes. Just as they were about his street, he saw 16 giant orange balloons with his name written boldly on each one. Lincoln was at this time properly crying. And couldn't pull it together until a few minutes leter.


	8. My New Sister

As they were driving out of Lincoln's nighborhood, Lincoln had finally stopped crying, and was provided with tissues by Stephen. They were halfway to the house.

"Are we there yet?" Lincoln said in a quivering voice.

"Almost." Sophie said.

"I can wait a little longer." Lincoln told the

two.

After 15 more minutes, they finally reached Lincoln's new home.

"We're here!" Sophie announced.

Lincoln woke up from his nap. The three they exited the car, and went in the house.

"You're finally back!" a cheery voice said from upsairs. She ran down the steps to meet her new brother.

"Hey, I have some news for you. This is your brother, Lincoln." Sophie told her.

The girl had an appearance Lincoln remembered. She was a little taller than him and had the same hairstyle as Lori. She also had eyebags, and braces on her teeth. And she wore a teal tanktop with jeans and white sneakers.

"You two get to know each other while we make dinner." Stephen said, as they went to the kitchen, the new siblings sat on the couch.

Before anything could happen, the girl gave Lincoln a large hug. They were both laughing, their cheeks pushing against each other in thre process. This went on for about a solid 30 seconds before they let go.

"Hi, new sister. What's your name?" Lincoln asked her, willing to know her.

"Well, my name is Sandra. You're name must be Lincoln." she introduced.

"Yeah." Lincoln said.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a great musician." she said, as she got out her guitar and started playing a tune on it.

"I play video games and read comics." Lincoln said.

"I like those things, too!" she exclaimed. "I'm pretty much a tomboy, you know."

"I have a few consoles in the closet. Wanna play a few rounds?" she questioned.

"Sure!" Lincoln replied.

Sandra hooked up the console and gave Lincoln a controller. As the game started up, Lincoln noriced something.

"You like Muscle Fish, too?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yep. I own a few comics from the series." she told him.

"Ready to battle?" she said afterwards.

"You're on!" Lincoln told her.

They then started to play a few levels as dinner was being finished.


	9. The Truth

Dinner was finished. Stephen set up the plates and called the kids over to the table.

"Kids, come eat!" he shouted upstairs.

They made their way downstairs. They made macaroni and cheese with a side of fish sticks, as well as soda for a beverage.

"This is a tasty dish!" Lincoln told them.

"Thanks!" Sophie said. "You're dad is actually a cook."

"Kinda like my other dad. He was a chef too." Lincoln replied.

The two stayed silent hearing 'other dad' come out of Lincoln's mouth.

"Speaking of which, how did I end up with Rita and Lynn Sr. in the first place?" he questioned.

They all stayed silent again, almost for a minute, but then Sophie spoke.

"We and your other mom talked about that on the phone." she said.

"It was nearly a decade ago, and we were veey young. We were at a carnival that was hosting a party, and we noticed it was getting pretty late, mate. Almost 10:30!" Stephen started.

"It was about time for the party to close down, and everybody was leaving." Sophie stated after.

"We did a head count before we left, and we didn't see you during it." she said after that.

"Then, they had me search around for you, and they followed suit. We checked everywhere multiple times, but couldn't find you anywhere anyplace." Sandra said to her brother.

"We then just decided to give up, thinking you would turn up somewhere." she then said. "And you never did, little bro."

"It turns out you managed to snag a stuffed rabbit from a prize wall. Since you were a baby, you then couldn't find us or anyone to help you." Stephen said.

"You then started crying for help, and it turns out the President and First Lady were nearby driving around the town for a bit, and heard your cries, so they decided to take you with them. They were keeping you entertained during the ride." Sophie stated.

"Halfway there, the President realized that children of any kind weren't allowed in the White House, except for a few occasions. As a result, they had to find somewhere else to take you, mate. They decided to take you to a foster care until we or somebody else found you." Sophie said.

"The First Lady delivered you there, and you stayed there for well over two weeks, before your other parents spotted you. They needed a boy since they had 5 girls around that time, and they thought you were cute, so you were bought by them and taken to their house. You then met you're 5 new sisters, and you lived there for 11 years, until we found out you're location, and brought you to your true home." Stephen told him, as he ended the story.

"Oh, so that's how I ended up being a Loud. But wait, was I always named Lincoln?" he said.

"Yes, you were, mate. We wanted to lay of the alliteration names for a bit, and then named you after one of Sandra's favorite toys around that time, Lincoln Logs. But, you're real last name is actually Smith, like us." Stephen said.

"Now I get it. I had a different last name!" Lincoln told them all."

"You're right." Sandra said.

Sophie yawned. "Well, now it is bedtime. Go change into your nightly attire, please." Sophie told them.

"Okay." they said in union.

Lincoln got into his pajamas, ans Sandra got into hers. Lincoln then went into his new room. He found out he now shares a room with his sister. Two beds were on opposite sides from each other, and a lamp was in the center.

"This is your room." Sandra told him.

"Nice." Lincoln said.

They then got into their beds, and Lincoln pulled out Bun-Bun. Sandra saw it, and Lincoln was afraid she would laugh.

"Wow! You still have that toy? Cool!" Sandra complimented her.

"Yeah, I did take care of it. Well, good night." he said.

"Good night, brother." Sandra told him, as they fell fast asleep.


End file.
